Turned on a Dime
by xXNorweiganAssassinXx
Summary: Accidents happen fast. And just like that, your life can turn completely around. And sometimes, not for the better. Rating may change for later chapters.


**Turned on a Dime  
**Chapter 1

Everything is fine until the day that it's not. _Now where have I heard that before? _She stared out the rain streaked window, as if searching the darkened sky for some sign of… well, anything.

It takes seconds for an accident to happen, and this is something she would never forget. Accidents are how you lose someone. Teal eyes darkened as she recalled what had happened over the past few days. It was all going so great until…

There it was. The until. There is always that one point where everything turns for the worst and leaves you wondering what just happened, like you just stepped through a mirror into some parallel universe that you only ever read about. That's how the blonde felt.

Everything she knew had turned on a dime, and now what was left? The only thing she could show for it was nothing. True nothing. An empty beach house, with no other living organism besides herself. _What happened?_

She continued to stare out that window though, her eyes never leaving the gray abyss outside. What else could she do? There was no one to talk to anymore. All because of someone's stupid error.

She let out an enraged scream, which could freeze the blood of anyone nearby and hit the window with a strong fist. Her head now hung limply from her shoulders, shaking with the frustration she didn't know how to rid herself of. She refused to cry though. Not a single tear was shed, and she intended to keep it that way.

Slowly, the events from the past week started to replay in her mind, like a movie she couldn't shut off.

* * *

It all started on a rainy day, much like the one the blonde was suffering though. Both of them had woken to the lovely warmth of the other, with the cool air looming just outside the blankets. They both knew they could stay like this for hours, until the need for a bathroom or food kicked in, but today was different.

"I just have to go pick up my violin, and I'll be back before you even know I'm gone."

"Oh, I'll know you're gone. Cause you won't be here. In bed. With me."

The aquanette chuckled at the blonde's statement. "I know, love. But I'll be quick. You won't have to miss me for long."

The blonde reluctantly agreed. Somehow, it just felt as if something bad was going to happen today. _You're just being paranoid. Everything will be fine. What makes today different from any other? _A voice inside her head argued. She brushed off the thought and proceeded to get her day started with Michiru.

They more than willingly showered together and got dressed. Michiru headed for the door, already dressed in her coat, keys in hand. "Alright. I'll be back within the hour. Try keeping yourself out of trouble until then, please?" She smirked slightly at her last statement.

Haruka sighed, playfully. "Fine. I suppose I can do that." She wrapped her arms around the smaller girls' waist. "Just for you." She looked into the deep ocean eyes of her lover, before kissing her deeply. She couldn't help it. It felt like the last time she would ever see her, as naive as that was.

She pulled away after a few seconds, looking back into those blue eyes of hers. "I love you, Michi."

Michiru seemed to understand her partner's distress, but didn't question it. "I love you too, Ruka."

With that, the aquanette slipped out of the door and into the rain. Haruka moved to the window and watched the car leave and disappear against the grey horizon. _Within an hour she said._

The blonde tried to occupied her mind with the piano and tuning up her car for the little while that Michiru was gone. She had this little nagging feeling though…

The sharp ringing of her cell phone caught her during her thoughts, almost causing her to jump.

"Hello?"

A deep male voice answered, making her catch her breath. "Hello. This is Officer James. Am I speaking to Haruka Tenoh?"

_Oh great. Another speeding ticket. _"Yes it is. Why are you calling?"

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'm afraid there has been an accident. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the driver of a marine Lotus Evora has had serious head trauma. The car is also beyond repair." He informed her solemnly. "The number on her phone stated that this was the person I was to contact in an emergency situation."

By this point, the blonde had completely shut down, eyes staring blindly forward. Everything she said to him was mechanical. He had given her the street name of the accident and other bits of information that had proved that it _had_ been Michiru in that accident. _No. This isn't real. This cant _actually_ be happening to me. _

Her next move was impulsive as well. She had thanked him for the information and hung up the phone. She didn't think as she ran for the garage, grabbing her street bike and shoving a helmet roughly onto her head. She hit the gas and instantly was speeding over the limit, racing towards that intersection.

She knew she was close when the cars in town had gotten thicker. Expertly, she weaved through them becoming ever closer to her destination. Soon enough, she saw the flashing lights of the emergency vehicles up ahead.

As she entered the final ring of cars she saw the true destruction that lay ahead of her. A huge semi was flipped on its side, halfway into the intersection. A several hundred feet from the front of the semi was her car. _No!_

She let the bike go, not caring if it got scratched from being dropped onto the cement. The helmet was thrown to the ground beside it.

"Michiru!" The blonde screamed as she sprinted for the vehicle.

She was soaked in seconds by the heavy downpour, her blonde locks now glued to her forehead. As she rounded the corner of the piece of scrap metal that used to be the car, she saw it. One fine, female hand and curvy aqua hair. The paramedics were surrounding her, giving her all the medical attention that she could possibly have.

"NO!" Her scream ripped though the air like a banshee as she lunged towards the fallen figure.

Three officers had to restrain her from getting any closer. Any closer to what? Her beloved? This was insanity! She tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen.

Within minutes, Michiru was in the ambulance, riding towards the hospital. Haruka was hot on her tail, following its pattern through the city at high speeds. She could care less if it was illegal or not. Or if she got a ticket. She could deal with all that later.

Upon arrival at the hospital, the aquanette was escorted straight to the ER. The blonde knew that she couldn't follow, but would be here the very second that she came out of that room.

She stood in that waiting room, literally dripping wet. She lowered herself into a chair, hearing her pants making a squelching noise. She ignored it shaking her head violently, hoping to remove most of the water from her hair. She rested her elbows on her thighs and her fist against her mouth. And there she waited. And waited. And waited.

Time had blurred together, an hour unrecognizable from the one before it. Finally, the blonde felt someone softly shaking her shoulder and sat straight up from the nap she had been taking. _Did I really fall asleep?_

The nurse who had woken her had been fairly good looking. She handed her a cup of coffee before speaking. "Michiru has been set up in the ICU. You can see her as soon as the doctor comes and gets you."

"Um, thank you." Haruka tried her best to recover from that. The girl was definitely pretty, but this was not the time for that. She took the coffee and took a sip, only for it to scald her tongue. _At least it's hot._

She blew over it, hoping to cool it off. She took a few more sips. No cream, two sugars. Just the way she liked it.

She finished it quickly and stood up to throw the cup away as the doctor walked in. "Haruka Tenoh?"

"Yes?" the blonde looked towards the man.

"We have some news about your friend." He looked towards her, almost sympathetically. "Michiru Kaioh broke her right arm in the accident and it has been casted. She also suffered major head trauma, including a concussion. She had twelve stitches to the head and is suffering from amnesia. Now, we don't know how long this is going to last, so just be patient. If you try to force memories upon her, you might overwhelm her and scare her. Other then that, she is fine. She is an extremely lucky girl to get away with such little injury in such a bad accident."

_Little injury my ass. At least she's still alive._ The blonde nodded and followed the doctor into the ICU.

Upon entering that wing of the hospital, the smell of medical work immediately hit her. It smelled way too sterile for anyone's liking, mixed in with the faint smell of blood and fear. The wing seemed to have the heavy feeling of extremely sick patients hanging on to the edge of life.

That thought sent a chill down the blonde's spine. She hated hospitals. If not for the smell, then for the sick feeling you get for just being inside one.

The doctor led her to the end of the wing, the last room on the right. The doctor stopped her just before they entered the door. "Now remember what I told you, Tenoh. Don't force the memories upon her. Just be gentle and let things flow."

He didn't bother waiting for her response as he pushed open the door and walked in. Haruka followed close behind, wanting to see the state of her beloved most of all.

"It's me again, Michiru. I told you I was going to be right back. I brought back a good friend of yours too." The doctor told her, gently.

As Haruka came into view, the aquanette turned her head, eyes wide with wonder. The blonde's steps faltered for a second, the gaze catching her off guard. She had never expected _her_ Michi to look at her with such confusion. It felt cold.

"H-hey." She stuttered.

"Who are you?"

That felt like a slap to the face. The fact that she had absolutely no recollection of all the happy years they spent together.

The blonde lifted her hand up to massage the back of her neck. "Haruka."

"And you're a friend of mine?" The questioning glare still stabbing holes right through the blonde.

"Yep. We're quite good friends."

The doctor looked from Michiru to Haruka and back again. "I'll leave you two here to catch up. If you need anything, just give that button a press." He pointed to one on the wall. And with that, he left the room.

* * *

**Yeah. I am just gonna stop there. With nothing really happening in the story and all. See how lazy I am? Still grasping the feeling of these characters, seeing as I'm used to writing from the perspective of a cold, loner assassin. Don't hate me for it! Next chapter will be uploaded sometime. Doing my usual thing as we speak. Sleep depriving myself! YAY! **

**Until next time, xXNAXx  
**


End file.
